Stay With Me
by elojello10
Summary: Klavier is the only one Apollo can turn to to cope with his depression, even if he takes it out on him harshly. Klapollo one-shot.


**AN:**Although I have a love for P/E so deep it hurts, I wanted to pay just a little attention to some other little cute gay lawyer babies. That's right. Klapollo and all its angsty glory! So this is a one-shot and just a try at something a little different. This is something that just came to me and I HAD to right it. I blame Dual Destinies for this... and if you haven't played it, there is a major spoiler for case 4! So I suggest you play that before reading. In any case, I apologize if there are typos. Dx Besides that, please enjoy! :)

* * *

As soon as he had set foot into his apartment, the place was doomed.

He slammed the door behind him and flung himself at the couch, tumbling over from behind it and falling over the front, off of the cushions and onto the floor. He was mad and allowed to throw a fit. But this time, his fit was out of pure rage... and unfortunately, sadness.

Crying out, he punched the floor. He was quick to stand on his feet and look at his surroundings.

Aiming for the nearest object, which was a flower vase, he kicked it hard across the room, it exploding on the opposite wall. Satisfied with the sound of porcelain shattering, he began to tear the room apart. He began with the furniture, flipping tables and chairs and stands; anything he could find. He threw small objects at the walls and smashed others right on the spot, crushing them with his foot. He was upset, insane... how could this happen? The question rolled over in his mind. Over and over.

_This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault._

A sob escaped his lips, and he stood there for a moment to stare at the damage he had done. Everything was a mess, save for a few things that were untouched, which was a miracle. Just as he headed for them, he heard footsteps sound from the hallway nearby. His heart sank. **He** was going to see him like this; in his ugliest form, he was going to witness him like this. When he decided he was going to hide, the other stepped out into view and gasped at what he saw in front of him.

The rage suddenly burned hotter in his chest and he growled, making his way to an overturned chair.

"Apollo what are you–?" he was interrupted by a chair flying his way, having to quickly duck to dodge it.

"G-go away!" the younger of them screamed. "I-I... This doesn't c-concern you, you.. fop!"

Again, he was back to playing Godzilla, kicking and punching and throwing until his knuckles bled and his throat was sore from yelling.

The man winced. Sighing, he cautiously made his way over to the brunet. He flinched when the other whirled around to face him, his eyes wide and crazy and bloodshot, and his bottom lip began to tremble. He couldn't stand to see him like this. Something was terribly wrong. Reaching out toward him, Apollo winced and shied away from his hand. He quickly took it back.

"Mein Gott... What... What happened to you? I have never seen you so... broken. Herr Forehead, what is wrong? Did something happen?"

He shook his head in response, suddenly feeling heavy with fatigue and sadness, and nothing other than guilt had washed over him just then. "N-no..." he squeaked, his voice hoarse and barely audible. "Nothing happened. I s-swear... I just... K-Klavier." When he said his name, it was almost desperate and it broke Klavier's heart. They stared at each other for a little while in silence. Klavier furrowed his brow in concern.

"Apollo," he insisted, taking a step forward, "please tell me. What is bothering you? This," -he gestured toward the mess of a living room they were standing in- "is not a normal fit. So please, just–"

"I'm," interrupted Apollo, biting his lip hard to stop it from quivering so violently, "f-fine, Klavier."

The blond watched him, and of course, he wasn't convinced in the slightest. He decided to take another cautious step forward, and to his surprise, the other stayed put. Apollo's eyes filled with both fear and relief as Klavier moved closer, and he opened his mouth to say something but instead of words, he released a strangled sob, and he found himself quickly falling to his knees. Quick to react, Klavier got to his knees to wrap his arms around the broken defense attorney, listening to the loud and painful sobbing piercing his ears. It almost made the rock star want to cry himself, but he knew he had to be the stronger one of the two. He had to support Apollo, not make the situation worse.

And when Apollo protested further with his gasping "I'm fine"'s, Klavier ignored him and sat on the floor and pulled him onto his lap so that he could hold him closer to him. And although he struggled, the blond knew he was going to give in sooner or later, and in the state the other was in, it was definitely sooner. That's when Apollo found himself sobbing into Klavier's chest, grabbing desperately at the fabric so that he could both hide his face and have something to hold onto. Of course, Klavier let him, and he stroked his hair softly. He was willing to wait for the answer as to why he was so upset, for he could not see his lover in such despair. He could feel his insides crumple into themselves, and those tears he was so desperately trying to hold back were pouring from his eyes now. As his chest began to heave and his shoulders began to shake, he tried to calm himself, not noticing a very confused and sniffling Apollo looking up at him.

"W-why," he started, wiping at his own eyes, "are y-you crying?"

Klavier's fuzzy and blurred gaze landed on the one in his lap and he tried to give him the most comforting smile he could muster. It only made Apollo frown.

Klavier sighed. "Alas, I c-cannot lie to you. Apollo, I cannot stand to see you so vulnerable... so torn apart. It hurts me. A lot." He held him closer, burying his face into Apollo's shoulder and closing his eyes. Apollo blushed, wrapping his arms around his torso and grabbing at the fabric on his back. A shaky sigh left the younger one's mouth, followed by a small sob. Before he could respond, Klavier quickly added, "I can't help crying when I can do nothing to stop you from crying, Forehead. And when I cannot help... I am useless."

"Klavier, don't say that," Apollo protested, tugging the back of his shirt. "Please don't say that... You're n-not useless at all. It's just... This is a personal issue. I don't want you to get involved."

"Oh," was all he said in response, and it made Apollo feel guilty.

It left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to tell Klavier, to confide in him all his problems, but he just couldn't bring himself to doing. It's not that he didn't want to tell him, it's that he _couldn't_.

Apollo opened his mouth but soon closed it when Klavier lifted his head from his shoulder. His eyes widened when he was met with misty blue ones, and a sad smile to match. Right then, his heart broke in two.

"Klavier..." he whispered, frowning as his lip began to quiver once more. Klavier shook his head.  
"Shhh," he whispered back, leaning in toward him. "I know. It's fine."

Their lips met as he closed the distance between them, and Apollo hadn't noticed how desperately he wanted those lips on his, how much he craved his attention at the moment. He really needed him, and all he did was push him away.

He pulled him closer, his hands now at his chest, fingers entangled in the Gavinners chain around his neck, tears falling from his now closed eyes. Klavier smiled into the kiss, and he held Apollo gently at his elbows. This was how it was supposed to be, and Klavier let his own tears roll down his cheeks.

And for a second, Apollo had forgotten why he was crying.

He had forgotten that his best friend in the world, Clay Terran, had been murdered.

_I love you, Klavier Gavin. _


End file.
